Combat Arms Dev Blog (3/20/13)
The Junk Flea 2 map is a follow-up to the Junk Flea map and, just like its predecessor, the speedy pace of combat is maintained with improved visuals to make it more realistic. In all, this map was created to focus on the best qualities of the original Junk Flea. Map Concept Hello, this is Bernice. The main concept is a junkyard, made up of scrap metal, in a rundown area at the edge of a city. The junkyard itself was developed to contain trashed cars, compressed scrap metal, a crane, and metal compactors. The sky was made dark with storm clouds to enhance the feeling of tension in the air. The feel of the map may be a little harsh, since it is full of scrap metal, but you will be able to enjoy distinctive battles on this map. Paths Hello, this is Dances with Red Wind. In designing Junk Flea 2, I had to pretend that I was a new recruit who had just joined the fight. Why, you ask? Because we are all guilty of playing Combat Arms, getting promoted through the ranks, using various weapons against new recruits that just finished their basic training and know nothing but to run around looking at the ground. I know I am bad. I am repenting as I write this. :) Junk Flea 2 was created with the mutual understanding of our level designers that it is time for recruits to get their payback! Here are some pointers for new recruits on how to do well on this map. Hey new recruits, keep your head up!!! 1. Move Non-Stop Junk Flea 2's movement paths are designed with newbies in mind. It has minimal long and wide pathways that would be favorable for snipers. Most camping areas are made so that they will be discovered quickly by a rusher, or have high chance to get killed by a grenade, so it is best to play by running from one place to the next as quickly as you can. 2. Use Larger Objects (Containers, Scrap Heaps) to Cover Short Distances. Objects on the main ground level were placed in short intervals to limit line-of-sight on the ground-level path ways. The short distances here will make it easier for a quick change of tactics and let you change your operations according to what the other side is doing. The way the map is set up, you should be able to stop enemies on high ground relatively easily just with ground-level play. 3. Find a Safe Route. Various tactical entry and exits are provided to prevent spawn exit points from being overtaken by experienced users who are experienced with the various weapons of Combat Arms. Quarantine Mode Hello, this is Sniper. Fast combat is one of the main concepts for Junk Flea 2. The Quarantine mode was also designed to have frequent occurrences where players would have to play cooperatively, and run away and hide to maintain the fastest battles. During the initial planning stages for Quarantine mode, the crane was considered for use, along with the interior of the central temporary building and scrap metal that could be moved around. Maybe we can change the movement paths by moving the cars with the crane? Maybe provide another pathway through the central temporary building? Maybe make something to move the scrap metal with the tractor? This and more were asked… Many things were considered from time of conception to actual development, but we focused on 3 main points. Alpha Camp Bravo Camp Space hidden in the 2nd floor of the central building Tip! The central building has a small room on the second floor. This room has a key pad that operates a device to help you survive longer. Be careful during early stages, since this room will be filled with damaging gas. A gas detection siren and ventilations will let you know when the gas has been ventilated, so use that to your benefit. There will be those who will stab you in the back so they can survive alone, so keep an eye out. The other hidden items in the yard were made to be used for defenses and new pathways. I hope you enjoy Junk Flea 2 and enjoy fighting in it. :) Category:Developer Blogs